


FF #1 - It's a Jungle In There

by julespt90



Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Fluffy, Humor, Romance, alternative history, season two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:19:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julespt90/pseuds/julespt90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flash Fic Prompt #1: Into the Wild - Felicity has an idea to help company morale, only Oliver isn’t too sure about this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FF #1 - It's a Jungle In There

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ever Flash Fic. I've written plenty, but the challenge of writing something in 1 hour has always been daunting to me. I'm not a fast writer. It takes me a while to really get down what I want to say, but my good friend Charlynn (oyhumbug) challenged me to try, stating it would help my writing. So here I am trying. Now, normally my work is always edited before I post by oyhumbug, but because we need to write and edit in an hour that won't be happening with my Flash Fiction work, so please excuse any typos, grammatical errors, etc. Anyway, enough from me, I hope you like my take on this Prompt - Into the Wild.

 

**Chapter 1**

 

**FF #1 - It's a Jungle In There**

 

 

FF #1: It’s a Jungle In There

********  
  


Flash Fic Prompt #1: Into the Wild - Felicity has an idea to help company morale, only Oliver isn’t too sure about this.

********  
  


“Felicity, I really don’t think this is a good idea.”

****

His blonde IT specialist/Executive Assistant just rolled her eyes at him.  “Oliver, we’ve talked about this.  This is important, and we both know it will help you immensely towards building Queen Consolidated back to it’s former glory.

****

Oliver peeked through the small rectangular window in the door they were about to enter, as he considered his options.

****

“I’m still confused on how this will really help Queen Consolidated.”

****

He could feel her exasperation as she once more rolled her eyes at him and proceeded to plant her hand, with her brightly painted nails, which looked like fuchsia on her hip.  “Seriously, I really don’t want to have this discussion again.  We been through this a million times.  Company morale helps the company grow, and showing an active interest in the programs you’ve set up will do this.”

****

“I don’t know,” he replied, as he looked once more through the small window, “it looks like a jungle in there.”

****

“Seriously Oliver, “ Felicity exclaimed, but kept her voice very low in case someone was close by, “you’ve faced some of the most hardened criminals Starling City has ever seen, and you’re afraid of a bunch of three and four year olds.  It’s just two preschool classes, nothing more,” she finished as she gestured to the door they were about to enter.

****

Sighing, Oliver eyed his Executive Assistant.  He knew she was right.  Felicity had been instrumental in assisting Oliver in building back Queen Consolidated after Slade’s armageddon war on the City, but they still had a long way to go.  Adding a secured Daycare facility where employees, men or women could leave their children while they worked was part of the benefits package that was offered here now, and people really seemed to love it.  It did help bring in more workers, who were at first leery of being employed by such an unstable company with all the turmoil it had been through in the last two years.  But by showing that Oliver cared about his employees, helped set the tone for making their work environment more desirable.  Even the Board couldn’t fault Oliver for all the changes he has implemented, and he really did owe it all to Felicity, this program especially was her idea.

****

She continued to speak as Oliver thought about all she had done for him in the past few months. “We need to show that by adding this daycare, it wasn’t just a PR move for you, and that you really are interested and supportive of the program.  Coming to see what they are doing here is just one of the ways to do that.”

****

As he saw Felicity start to reach for button that would buzz them into the locked facility, Oliver gently grabbed her wrist, in turn preventing her from doing so.

****

“I’m just not that good with kids.  What if I make things worse by going in there?” he asked, the trepidation obvious in the tone in his voice.

****

Felicity gently grabbed Oliver’s hand that was latched onto her wrist, removing it and placing it between both of hers, “Oliver, you are going to be fine.  I am very certain of it.  I didn’t know you when Thea was real young, but I bet you made a great big brother.  Just relax.  Kids will sense your fear.  All they want is for you to show an interest in what they’re doing, answer their endless questions, and play with them.  You’ll be fine.”

****

Oliver intently looked into Felicity’s eyes, his gaze softening as he saw her confidence and support of his abilities showcased in her beautiful blue orbs.  “Promise me you won’t leave me.”

****

She smirked, the corner of her lips turning upward.  “I promise.”

****

“Okay,” he replied as he nodded to her.

****

“Although,” she smiled as she eyed him from head to toe before turning to the buzzer to her right, that would ring the school’s bell, alerting them that a person wanted to enter, “you probably shouldn’t have worn a thousand dollar Armani suit to do this.”

****

Oliver just gave her a quizzical look as they entered the door.

********  
  


*****

********  
  


Felicity watched as Oliver made his way around the room.  As promised she didn’t leave his side until he bent down, and lightly whispered in her ear that it was okay to move around on her own and talk to some of the kids he wasn’t able to get to yet.  She couldn’t help the shiver that ran down her spin as his breath whispered over her neck, but without, hopefully giving herself away at her response to his nearness, she nodded in response and headed over to a small group of girls that were having a tea party in the far corner of the room.

****

The facility was set up with a waiting area where parents had to show proper ID before being allowed to enter into the back into the ‘kids area’.  There were then two rooms set up one for the three year olds and one for the four year olds.  There was separate bathrooms for each class and each one serviced a boys and girls restroom.  It was important as some three year olds arill hadn’t mastered ‘potty training’ and due to so many lawsuits now opt to come about, Felicity had felt it important that the boys and girls had separate areas to ‘do their thing’.  It had worked out well, and Oliver had been great about not questioning her judgement on any of her suggestions when it came to the company’s employees and the benefits they deserved.

****

She continued to eye her boss as he had already spoken with the four year old preschool teacher about each of the children that were there and was making his way around the room.  He really had a way with people, and she could tell even from her vantage point that the preschool teacher and her two assistants were smitten with him.   The classes held fifteen kids at the moment, in each age group, employing one teacher and two assistants for each class.  Felicity had felt, and Oliver conceded that it was good for the parents to feel their children were getting the individual attention they needed, and the schooling they would provide before the children entered kindergarten when they turned five.  So far, so good.  But if the program continued to grow, they would think about using a different floor for a larger space so they could have more than one class for each age group.  For now, this worked out just fine.

****

Felicity smiled to herself as both boys and girls flocked to Oliver, her heart swelled as she watched him with the children, answering their questions about who he was and what he did.  She laughed when she heard one little girl ask why his face was so scruffy as she took her pudgy little hand and ran it over his whiskers, she hated how she immediately thought ‘lucky girl.’

****

It was when she laughed she saw Oliver turn her way, his eyes turning a darker shade of blue as he looked into her eyes, and Felicity would be lying if she didn’t admit her heart skipped several beats at how his gaze affected her.  She could feel the crimson red blush start to run from her neck all the way up to her cheeks, so much so she had to turn away, praying he didn’t notice.  Although one of the little girls beside her did because she asked if she had felt okay because she had turned so red in the face.  At that, Felicity turned back to sneak a peek at Oliver and she could tell by the grin on his face, he had heard the little girl’s question.

****

Inwardly sighing, Felicity could admit, if only to herself, she wished things were different.  After their talk on the beach about Oliver’s ‘I love you’ things had pretty much went back to normal, but deep down Felicity had wished they hadn’t.  She wanted Oliver’s feelings to be real, but knew it would never happen.  He didn’t see her that way, and she was destined to have unrequited feelings for her boss.  She knew she was a glutton for punishment working with him day in, and night in, in fact, but she couldn’t stop wanting to help Starling City, but more importantly to help Oliver, in whatever capacity he needed her.

****

Being around all these kids though didn't’ help because it made her dream of things she couldn’t have.  So with a new resolve, Felicity turned from her bosses scrutiny and focused on her tea party with three lovely four year olds.

********  
  


*****

********  
  


Oliver couldn’t help the emotions building up in him as he watched Felicity with the children they came to visit.  She was right, it was easier than he thought it would be; but, without her he knew he never could have done this.  Without her, he couldn’t have done a lot of things.

****

As they had made their way into the three year olds room, he watched as the teacher ask Felicity to do storytime with the kids today.  It seems his Executive Assistant had been sneaking down occasionally to read to the children, and he observed one of the little boys crawl onto Felicity’s lap as she began to read to them.

****

Oliver had to admit, he was silently jealous of the young boy.  He was able to express his joy in having Felicity close when all Oliver could do was enjoy it from afar.  He knew when he said he loved her at his childhood home several months ago he meant it, but he was too afraid to admit it for real to Felicity.  What would happen if he did, but watching her with these kids, he couldn’t help wonder what it would be like to have their own family.  For them to be together and doing storytime with their own child or children for that matter.  The thought was an anvil on his chest because his heart wanted it to be real, but his head was stopping him from moving forward.

****  
Just as he moved his hand to rub his aching heart, Felicity’s eyes raised and met his own, with the same look he thought he too had, and it was then he thought what if…..** **


End file.
